Lux Aeterna
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sasuke seolah kehilangan cahaya setelah ia mendapat vonis mematikan. Namun kehadiran Hinata seolah membawa cahaya baru baru yang menyinari hatinya, cahaya yang abadi. /#SHBF10: Awal Dan Akhir


_**Lux Aeterna**_ **© Yue. aoi**

 **All of characters in this fanfiction belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **OOC, Typo(s)**

 **For SHBF10 : Awal dan Akhir**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki muda berambut hitam yang ditata mencuat melangkah dengan wajah tertunduk menuju sebuah kursi. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi kesedihan meski bibirnya tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan tatapan nya terlihat nanar.

Lelaki itu masih tak bisa melupakan apa yang diucapkan oleh dokter yang memeriksanya. Leukimia, katanya? Dokter itu pasti sedang bermain-main dengannya. Usianya baru delapan belas tahun. Tidak mungkin ia akan mati, bukan?

Lelaki itu memutuskan duduk di kursi panjang bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan pupil mata yang terlihat tidak normal. Lelaki itu berusaha tak menimbulkan suara dan berharap jika wanita itu memperlakukannya seolah tidak ada. Ia sedang terlalu malas untuk bersosialisasi.

"H-hai," ucap gadis itu dengan suara pelan seraya tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Lelaki itu berniat bangkit berdiri diam-diam dan meninggalkan wanita yang bahkan tak melihat dirinya. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa tak tega bersikap seperti itu, meski ia sebetulnya tak mengenal siapa gadis itu.

" _Hn._ Senang bertemu denganmu."

Gadis itu berusaha mencari sumber suara dan mengulurkan tangan, "Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Kau?"

Lelaki itu balas mengulurkan tangan dan bersalaman dengan gadis itu, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata –gadis itu- tersenyum manis, membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa seorang gadis buta bisa tersenyum dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Kau juga pasien dokter Shizune? Sedang menunggu jadwal konsultasi?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tak pernah mendengar nama dokter yang disebutkan Hinata. Ia tak tahu dan tak ingin tahu siapa itu dokter Shizune.

"Bukan. Aku sedang menunggu orang tuaku."

"Oh? Orang tuamu sedang sakit? Sayang sekali. Semoga cepat sembuh." ucap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang seolah menyiratkan rasa kasihan meski sebetulnya gadis itu tak melihat apapun.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas, merasa lelah tiba-tiba. Ia tak mengerti mengapa dirinya harus memberitahukan jika ia sedang menunggu orang tuanya pada gadis yang tidak ia kenal. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu harus memperlihatkan ekspresi iba pada orang yang bahkan tak ia kenal.

"Orang tuaku baik-baik saja," jelas Sasuke pada gadis bersurai indigo itu. Ia berharap agar Hinata berhenti bertanya dan membiarkannya larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Namun harapan Sasuke tak menjadi realita. Sebaliknya, Hinata malah kembali bertanya.

"Jadi, kau yang sakit? Sakit apa? Kuharap kau segera sembuh."

Emosi seketika merasuki diri Sasuke. Apa yang diketahui gadis itu mengenai dirinya? Mengharapkan ia segera sembuh? Apakah gadis itu berusaha memberikannya harapan palsu? Dan lagi, untuk apa gadis itu menanyakan penyakitnya? Ingin berusaha mengingatkannya akan penyakit yang ia derita?

"Penyakit terminal," sahut Sasuke dengan suara meninggi. "Dokter bilang, aku tidak memiliki harapan untuk sembuh. Tolong berhenti bertanya dan mengangguku."

Hinata terdiam. Ekspresinya tampak bersalah dan ia merasa sangat tidak enak. Ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan.

"M-maaf."

" _Hn._ "

Selanjutnya hanya keheningan yang terjadi diantara kedua insan berlawanan jenis itu. Hinata tak lagi bertanya, sementara Sasuke sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, berusaha memikir alasan paling logis mengenai kematiannya yang akan tiba jauh lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

Dan kebersamaan mereka berdua berakhir ketika seorang lelaki dan gadis berambut coklat keluar dari sebuah ruangan serta menghampiri Hinata, membawa gadis itu untuk pulang.

"Uchiha- _san, sayonara,_ " ucap Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan dan memegang tongkat di tangan lainnya.

" _Hn. Sayonara_ ," ucap Sasuke dengan datar, tanpa senyum maupun lambaian tangan.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu dan Sasuke tak pernah memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Hinata di rumah sakit. Selama beberapa hari ia hanya mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar dan sesekali keluar hanya untuk makan. Ia masih merasa tak terima dengan hasil diagnosa dokter mengenai dirinya.

Siang ini ia kembali berkunjung ke rumah sakit dengan wajah muram. Ia tak habis pikir dengan alasan orang tuanya yang membawanya ke dokter meskipun dokter sudah mengatakan jika ia tak memiliki harapan untuk sembuh.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar setelah dokter melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan yang sama seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, hanya untuk mengetahui penyebaran sel-sel kanker yang telah menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ia tak tahan melihat ibu dan ayahnya yang seolah memohon-mohon pada dokter untuk melakukan apa saja agar ia dapat sembuh. Ia tahu, seberapa banyak orang tuanya memohon atau menangis, ia tetap tak akan sembuh.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada Hinata yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di depan ruangan dokter. Gadis itu masih duduk sendirian, sama seperti kali terakhir Sasuke melihatnya.

Otak Sasuke memerintahkannya untuk duduk di kursi lain dan tak menghampiri gadis itu. Namun entah mengapa langkah kakinya malah membawanya ke kursi yang sama dengan Hinata dan ia kembali duduk bersama dengan wanita itu.

"Hai."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Haruskah ia menjawabnya? Atau diam saja?

"Hai."

Hinata seketika tersenyum lebar dan menoleh kearah Sasuke, yang ia yakin berada di sebelah kiri nya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Uchiha- _san_."

" _Hn._ Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sasuke merutuki ucapannya sendiri. Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa ia merasa penasaran dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal? Ia sendiri tidak suka jika orang yang tidak dikenal banyak bertanya. Mengapa ia justru malah bertanya hal yang tidak penting seperti ini?

"Aku menunggu ayahku yang sedang berbincang dengan dokter. Kau?"

"Sama denganmu."

Hinata kembali tersenyum, "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu lagi, ya."

" _Hn._ "

Hinata terdiam sejenak dan berusaha memikirkan pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan pada lelaki yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia masih merasa tidak enak setelah lelaki itu menjawabnya dengan jengkel setelah ia banyak bertanya. Namun ia telah memutuskan untuk menyuarakan apapun yang ingin dikatakannya tanpa merasa ragu. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk bersikap malu-malu serta menahan diri untuk tak mengatakan apapun yang ingin ia ucapkan. Toh ia tak bisa melihat apapun.

" _Ano…_ Uchiha- _san,_ aku ingin minta maaf atas apa yang kuucapkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Kurasa kau pasti tidak nyaman jika aku menanyakan kehidupan pribadimu."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke. "Maaf. Saat itu _mood_ ku sedang buruk."

Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa ia harus menjelaskan perasaannya pada Hinata. Namun setelah ia melakukannya, perasaannya terasa lebih lega.

"Mungkin… aku mengerti perasaanmu, Uchiha- _san,_ " ucap Hinata dengan suara pelan. Namun seketika ia tersenyum, "Tapi, menurutku kita tak seharusnya terus menerus bersedih. Sekalipun memang tak bisa sembuh, jika kita menghabiskan sisa hidup kita sebaik mungkin, matipun juga tidak akan menyesal."

Sasuke tertegun dengan ucapan Hinata. Ucapan gadis itu memang benar. Jika ia terus menerus bersedih, apakah keadaannya akan berubah? Apakah penyakitnya akan sembuh? Tentu saja tidak.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Kurasa aku terlalu banyak bicara."

"Tidak. Tetaplah bicara. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kau tidak keberatan," jawab Hinata sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

" _Hn,_ " gumam Sasuke seraya menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke jika kau mau."

"Bolehkah?"

" _Hn._ "

"Kalau begitu, kau juga bisa memanggilku Hinata," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia segera memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Apa?"

"Tetaplah tersenyum, seburuk apapun keadaanmu. Dan, jalanilah hidupmu sebaik mungkin."

Sasuke berdecak kesal, namun ia tersenyum tipis. Ia menampilkan senyum yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya pada siapapun, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Perjanjian konyol macam apa ini?"

"Hey! Ini tidak konyol. Aku serius, tahu."

Sasuke menatap jari kelingking Hinata yang diarahkan padanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

.

.

Berminggu-minggu setelahnya Sasuke terus menemui Hinata. Mereka bahkan tetap bertemu diluar rumah sakit. Baik keluarga Sasuke maupun Hinata saling mengenal satu sama lain dan membantu mengatur waktu agar mereka berdua dapat bertemu.

Tak pernah sekalipun Hinata membicarakan mengenai penyakitnya. Sasuke bahkan mengetahui penyakit Hinata dari Hanabi, adik perempuan Hinata.

Menurut Hanabi, Hinata terkena kanker mata dan telah kehilangan penglihatannya meskipun hampir seluruh jaringan pada bola matanya telah diangkat. Satu-satunya cara agar Hinata dapat kembali melihat ialah transplantasi mata, dan kini Hinata tengah menunggu untuk transplantasi mata.

Bagi Sasuke, Hinata seolah membawa cahaya baru baginya yang telah kehilangan harapan. Senyum dan keceriaan wanita itu seolah memberinya inspirasi untuk menjalani hidup sebaik mungkin bagi dirinya maupun orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Bersama dengan Hinata membuat Sasuke melakukan hal-hal yang semula tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Hinata mengisi waktu senggang dengan menjadi instruktur piano dan kerajinan tangan secara sukarela di sebuah SLB. Dan Sasuke berpikir untuk bergabung dengan organisasi amal serta menjadi relawan selama kondisi kesehatannya masih cukup memungkinkan.

Seminggu terakhir, kondisi Sasuke semakin memburuk. Lelaki itu dilarikan ke UGD setelah mimisan dan muntah-muntah.

Dan kini, Hinata mengunjungi Sasuke di dalam ruangan perawatan seraya membawa beberapa tangkai bunga lili putih.

"Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik-baik saja," sahut Sasuke tanpa ragu meski ia yakin Hinata mengetahui jika ia tak baik-baik saja. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja," sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum. Namun senyumnya terkesan dipaksakan. Perasaannya mengatakan jika Sasuke sebetulnya tak baik-baik saja. "Kau… benar-benar baik-baik saja? Kudengar kau dilarikan ke UGD setelah mimisan dan muntah-muntah."

"Aku? Tentu saja," sahut Sasuke dengan nada yang meyakinkan. "Ini biasa saja. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulih."

"Syukurlah. Aku benar-benar khawatir," Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Maaf aku baru sempat menjenguk sekarang."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke seraya membalas senyuman Hinata meski wanita itu tak bisa melihatnya. "Omong-omong, bunga ditanganmu cantik, lho."

"Ah," Hinata menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah. "Aku lupa. Seharusnya bunga ini kuberikan untukmu."

Hinata menyerahkan lima tangkai lili putih dan Sasuke segera mengambilnya. Ia menatap bunga itu sebelum meletakkannya di dalam vas yang terletak di atas nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke bukanlah pecinta bunga maupun keindahan. Sejujurnya, ia tak tertarik dengan bunga. Namun ia menghargai ketulusan Hinata yang memberikan bunga padanya. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk memuji bunga yang dibawakan Hinata.

" _Arigatou._ Aku menyukai bunganya."

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku senang jika kau menyukainya."

"Aku menyukai apapun yang kau berikan padaku."

"Ah, bisa saja," Hinata tertawa pelan dan tersenyum manis. Senyuman itu begitu manis hingga membuat wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Serius."

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku tahu."

Sasuke tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, seolah ingin menyimpan sebanyak mungkin memori akan wanita itu.

"Sasuke, kalau kau tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku 'melihat' wajahmu? Sebetulnya, aku penasaran," ucap Hinata dengan jantung yang berdebar cepat dan wajah memerah.

"Melihatku? Kau bisa melakukannya sebanyak yang kau inginkan setelah operasi transplantasi."

"Aku… takut jika aku tak bisa melakukannya," ucap Hinata dengan pelan. "Aku tak ingin menyesal."

Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa ucapan Hinata tak seperti biasanya. Namun ia yakin jika gadis itu entah bagaimana mengetahui kondisinya saat ini meskipun tanpa melihatnya.

"Lihatlah aku, Hinata. Mendekatlah."

Hinata berusaha mendekat dengan menyentuh tepi kasur. Sasuke membantu Hinata untuk duduk dan mengarahkan tangan gadis itu ke wajahnya.

Perlahan, Hinata meletakkan jari jemarinya diatas wajah Sasuke. Ia merasakan kulit lembut Sasuke dengan indra peraba nya. Jari-jarinya menyentuh kedua mata besar Sasuke, kemudian mengarah ke hidung kecil dan mancung milik lelaki itu serta menyentuh bibir tipis dan lembut milik Sasuke.

Jantung keduanya berdebar lebih cepat saat jemari lembut Hinata menyentuh bibir Sasuke.

"W-wajahmu bagus," ucap Hinata meski ia sebetulnya menganggap Sasuke tampan.

" _Arigatou,"_ sahut Sasuke.

Keheningan kembali mengalir diantara keduanya. Sasuke memutuskan memecah keheningan dengan mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan murid-muridmu?"

Ucapan Sasuke membawa senyum di wajah Hinata, "Baik-baik saja. Minggu kemarin kami mengadakan _bazaar_ yang menjual hasil kerajinan tangan murid-muridku. Seluruh hasil kerajinan tangan mereka terjual."

"Benarkah?" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus. "Aku turut senang mendengarnya."

"Ya," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Kau harus datang ke _bazaar_ yang akan kami adakan bulan depan. Mereka pasti akan senang jika kau datang, meski hanya berkunjung sekalipun."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia memang pernah berkunjung beberapa kali atas ijin kepala sekolah SLB tempat Hinata bekerja sebagai sukarelawan. Saat itu Sasuke mengadakan pertunjukan biola gratis serta memberikan donasi.

"Bulan depan, _hn_? Akan kuusahakan."

Sasuke menundukkan kepala setelahnya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah dan berharap jika Hinata tak menganggapnya sebagai janji. Keadaan Sasuke terus menurun dan dokter mengatakan jika ia bisa pergi kapanpun.

Hinata tersenyum getir. Ucapan Sasuke menyiratkan kematian meski tak diungkapkan secara eksplisit.

"Sasuke, apakah kau bahagia?"

Sasuke tertegun sejenak, namun ia segera berkata, "Sangat."

Setetes air mata mengalir di pelupuk mata Hinata, "Syukurlah. Kau menepati janjimu."

Sasuke meletakkan tangan di kepala Hinata dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Ia mengusap air mata gadis itu sebelum memeluknya dengan erat. Ia benci melihat air mata gadis itu. Ia tak ingin cahaya nya terdistorsi.

Hidup Sasuke yang singkat akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Namun ia tak menyesali setiap pertemuannya bersama Hinata, sejak awal hingga akhir. Ia bahagia telah bertemu dengan Hinata, sang cahaya abadi yang menerangi kegelapan di dalam hatinya.

 **-The End-**


End file.
